To Live Life As My Own
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: His life had been manipulated from the very start and he went along with it. At the time he had had no choice but now he does, and he will finally choose to do with his life what he'd always wanted. To love the person he wanted, to make his own family. He will not listen to anyone, besides himself and to hell with what they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing the characters for a story of my own. **

**Just another bunny in my head that I needed to get out. **

* * *

A gentle shudder ran down his spine as memories of their last night together relived themselves in his utterly bored mind. Days without him and he felt lost, a week and he was despairing. Briefly he wondered how he would fare without his husband for a whole month but pushed the thought away, determined not to fall too deep into a depression without him.

"Uncle Harry!" the loud clacking of sandals echoed across the halls and inside his bedroom, the shrill voice accompanying it making him smile. His bedroom door was slammed open, a little girl rushing in quickly followed by a young boy. Both children had blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

"Hello Lea, Scorp." he smiled in greeting as they ran towards him and barreled at his legs, clutching him in a tight embrace.

"You're moping Potter." his attention was briefly taken by the slightly taller man that appeared at his doorway.

"Hello Draco."

"Uncle Harry why are you sad?" the innocent question of the young boy, his father's perfect little copy, brought both the adults' attention towards the two kids. He regarded the young man who was wearing tailor cut robes, dark blue in color that contrasted beautifully with his eyes.

"Sad?"

"Yes," with her golden locks cascading down her back and clad in a royal purple dress, she bounced on the balls of her feet as she answered for her twin. "You're not smiling."

"Lea, why don't you go get your father?" Draco suggested too innocently for it to not be on purpose.

"But Daddy's not yet here!"

"Leandra!"

"Scorpius!"

"I think they are." he smiled indulgently at his children as they rushed out of the room to greet their fathers.

"So tell me, why are you moping scarhead?"

"I'm not moping."

"No, you're just staring off into space and sighing deeply." Draco smirked at his friend as he walked towards him. "You're brooding."

"..."

"Come on," he held his hand out to the brunet. "I know you haven't had much sleep." as soon as their hands were clasped he pulled the other man into a tight embrace and let Harry rest his head on his chest. "It's only been a week, you have three more to go."

"I need him Drake," his voice was muffled by the silk shirt the blond wore but he understood anyway.

"I know 'Ry, you know he wouldn't have left if it wasn't important."

"I just miss him." he clutched desperately at Draco, taking comfort as it was offered.

"I do too."

"Should we be jealous now?" twin voices sounded from the doorway but neither men bothered to look up.

"I'll tell you when you're supposed to get jealous."

"Our little Harry~"

"~has finally grown up~"

"~He's in love~"

"~And now misses his love~"

"One more word and you're both sleeping on the couch." Draco admonished his husbands even as Harry chuckled at the good natured fibbing.

"But Dray~" they both whined.

"Where are the kids?"

"Downstairs with Lipton. We told them we had adult business to talk about."

"I don't want to have an 'adult business talk'," Harry too whined.

"Don't worry Harry~"

"~we just want to tell you that~"

"~We'll be following~"

"~Your husband tomorrow~"

"~And we'd like to leave~"

"~Draco and the kids here~"

"~So you can keep each other company." they finished in unison.

"I don't mind," his voice was muffled but he couldn't quite suppress the yawn that followed.

"I'll send the twins to sleep with you tonight." Draco maneuvered him over to the bed and pushed him down gently.

"Night Drake," he whispered sleepily.

"Night 'Ry."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Wake up sleepyhead." he swatted at the... whatever it was that was trying to wake him up. He didn't want to leave his bed yet. It was too comfortable. "Come on 'Ry, wake up. We're going out today."

"Leaf m'alone Dr...co," he mumbled sleepily as he tried to turn only to hear a muffled squeak.

"Uncle Harry, you're crushing me." reluctantly he opened his jade eyes to look at his niece. The blonde girl was smiling widely at him as he blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry princess," she beamed wider at the nickname and he couldn't help but smile back at the girl. He looked up to find his best friend looking at him with his trademark smirk.

"Uncle Harry, Papa said we're going out for the day," another voice said from behind him as he felt the bed shift and a weight settle on his side.

"Oh, and where did Papa say we're going?"

"I don't know," Scorpius smiled conspiratorially at his blond father before looking innocently at his uncle. "But you have to get up soon."

"What if I don't want to get up?" he asked.

"You don't want to go with us?" Lea whispered, hurt showing in her voice, making her uncle's head whip towards her with widened eyes. "Don't you want us here Uncle Harry?"

"It's not that I don't want you here princess," he hastened to reassure her. "I just don't feel like going out today?"

"Why, are you sick?"

"No princess, I'm not sick." he sighed as he chanced a glare at his best friend whose smirk had gotten wider.

"Then are you tired?"

"I'm not tired, though I just woke up..."

"So you don't want to come with us." it was said as a statement, not a question. "You don't like us here do you uncle Harry?"

"I do want you here princess, it's just that..."

"Let's go Lea," Scorpius was gone from the bed in the next instant. "Papa, Lea and I will pack our bags okay?" he waited for his twin to jump off the bed as well and the siblings went out of the room hand in hand, the door closing softly behind them.

"You planned this." Draco did not bother to deny the accusation.

"Get up, you don't really want your niece and nephew to be mad at you, do you?"

"I'll get you back for this Malfoy."

"It's Weasley now, thank you very much." the blond then proceeded to his closet to pull out an outfit for him.

"I am capable of dressing myself you know." Harry told him as he reluctantly rose.

"I know, but I have a plan..." he left it at that as he settled the clothes he had chosen on the bed. "Hurry and get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Fine..."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Papa!" two men turned in the direction of the twins. "Look!" the blond boy stared in child-like wonder at the pegasus standing in front of him. "It's a pegasus!"

"That it is Scorp." Harry swung his nephew atop his shoulders to get a better view as Draco pulled Lea into his arms.

"Do you think I could ride one?"

"I don't know Scorp."

"Have you ever ridden one?"

"No, although I have ridden a hippogryff once."

"Really?" his nephew looked down at him, cornflower blue meeting crystal jade.

"Yes, back when I was in school, it was Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Can you tell me about it?" Draco smiled as his best friend launched into tale about Buckbeak, the hippogyff that attacked him in their third year. He knew he would be shown in a bad light, but it didn't matter to him. His friend was smiling again and that was what matters.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"We're staying in today," it's been two weeks since the Weasleys had come to live with him and it had been nothing but one outing after the other. Harry was tired but he had to admit, he had a lot of fun spending time with his best friend and his niece and nephew.

"Really, you have nothing planned today?"

"I have a lot of plans Potter, I'll have you know."

"Then why are we staying home today?"

"Well you seem to be awfully tired..."

"I'm fine Drake."

"No, you've been more tired than usual." the blond shook his head as he approached the brunet sitting on the sofa with a book on his lap. "You're difficult to wake up in the morning."

"I've never been a morning person."

"You're sluggish during the day and you have dizzy spells that you don't want me to know about." green eyes widened as he stared at his counterpart. "And yes I do know about it, I just don't say anything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The dizziness goes away pretty fast and I'm just not getting enough sleep at night. I can handle myself Drake." Draco sat down on one end of the couch.

"Really, and yet I heard you puking your guts out this morning."

"It's fine, I promise Drake. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the nausea is gone. I think it was just something we ate yesterday."

"Then how come you're the only one affected? The twins and I ate the same thing you did."

"I don't know Drake, all I know is that I'm fine." he still didn't believe Harry but he let the subject drop for now.

"The twins are at Blaise's for the day."

"What brought that about?"

"Nothing, they just wanted to spend some time with their friends and I needed to get them out of the house for a while."

"Why?"

"As much as I love them, I know they're part of the reason you're exhausted."

"It's okay Drake."

"No Harry it's not."

"They're my niece and nephew."

"And you love them, I know that but you have to take care of yourself as well."

"I am taking care of myself."

"I know you're depressed that he's not around 'Ry, but he'll be back soon okay?" he moved closer to his friend, whose eyes had begun to water at the remembrance of his husband.

"I know it's important that he's there but I can't... I just... it hurts Drake..."

"I know 'Ry," he held the other man as he sobbed. "I know but he'll be back. He'll always come back to you." they stayed there, locked in an embrace until the brunet's sobs slowly died down and he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoX

_Loves,_

_Get him back here now. Harry needs him. _

_Dragon_

Short but sweet, nothing like their husband. Usually his letters would be filled with compliments veiled with insults but this time it was straight to the point. They knew he was serious. Mirror cornflower blue eyes stared back at one another as they untied the package attached to the owl's leg. They fed it a treat and let it rest before opening the wrapped parcel only to find newspaper clippings featuring their blond husband and their baby brother.

"We need to get him home."

XoxoxoxoxoX

He cast a silencing charm around the bright red envelope before flicking his wand to open it. He didn't bother listening to what it said, it was the same. He was a bad influence to the public, he was a disgusting fag. He should not be doing what he was.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm.."

"Are you okay?" his vision swam as he tried to look for his companion. He tried to rise but stumbled, clutching the edge of the table as he attempted to regain his balance.

"Drake..." all that came out was the jumbled word as his world descended into darkness.

"Damn, where the hell are you?" he picked up his friend's unconscious form and brought him to the master's bedroom. Another week had passed and Harry's husband was due home any day. The Gryffindor had been doing better until the articles came out. Someone had apparently seen them while they were out during the first two weeks of their stay, their pictures had been published and they had been dubbed as the perfect family, with both Draco and Harry as the parents. There were clippings of some of their conversations and everything painted them as a couple. The general public had been happy for their Saviour, having already found someone to love but there were some who weren't happy with his apparent choice. "Mipsy?"

"Mipsy be here Master Draco. What do Mipsy be doing for Master?"

"Get me my bag please, with my complete set of potions."

"Mipsy be doing that Master Draco. Mipsy be back." the elf disappeared with a small pop and Draco settled Harry back onto the bed.

"Papa!" twin voices echoed down the hallway and Draco smiled as his children bustled into the room. They stopped short as soon as they saw their uncle laying on the bed looking a little pale.

"Is Uncle Harry okay?"

"What happened to him?"

"He's just tired princess," he opened his arm towards his daughter and beckoned her to come forward. "Uncle Harry just needs to rest."

"Mipsy be back Master Draco." the elf handed him his bag and disappeared without a sound this time.

"Then why do you have your healing bag Papa?"

"Well, Uncle Harry has been sick for a while so Papa has to check." he turned his attention to his son for a moment before looking back at his patient.

"When is gramps coming?" Scorpius asked as he too stepped towards the bed.

"He should be on his way back soon," Draco began to remove potions from his bag as both his children watched him work. Sometimes, it was a good thing he became a healer. After all, even years after Voldemort's demise, Harry still was being followed by trouble.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"You have to come home."

"I simply cannot leave." he glared at the two young men in front of him. "There's still too many things I must do."

"You promised him~"

"~You'll only be~"

"~Away for a month."

"I know that!" he snarled angrily, losing his control at the thought of breaking a promise to his husband. "But I cannot leave just yet."

"You have to go home." they said together, their voices quiet and pleading.

"What happened?"

"You should go."

"Lucius," he turned his attention towards his best friend. "I cannot leave."

"Severus, your husband needs you." he handed him rolls of newspaper clippings. "Remus and I can take it from here."

"And we'll~"

"~stand in~"

"~For you!"

"They're right Severus. We have everything under control here."

"Aren't you supposed to be back with your grandchildren by now?" former Hogwarts potions master tried to argue.

"I've already sent Draco a missive that it will take more time before I could get home."

"They'll understand, right now Harry needs you." Remus slipped his hand into his lover's as he stared down the formidable Slytherin. "Lucius and I will take care of things here."

"Remus..."

"No Severus," golden brown turned into honeyed gold. "Besides isn't it time for you to get on with your project? You've done what you were supposed to do and now it's our turn. You have nothing else to worry about here."

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." three Gryffindors and one Slytherin smiled as the potions master left with his robes billowing behind him, ignoring them all as his thoughts focused on his husband who was waiting for him to come home.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Oh Harry," he mumbled as he stared at the moving image of his husband. It was from one of the clippings given to him by his apprentices. Harry and Draco sat together on a picnic blanket, both men looking at Leandra and Scorpius as they played. He could see the wistful smile on his lion's face as he watched the children and he knew that Harry was thinking of having their own children. He wanted to give Harry the family that he needed but he had to make sure they would not have any other distraction, which is the main reason why he had resigned from his post as Deputy Headmaster as well as the potions master at Hogwarts. He wanted them to start a new life away from their old one but before they could do that they needed to confront many people, especially those who believed they were his husband's family. "I'll be home soon love."

XoxoxoxoxoX

He stared at the sullen form of the man he can openly call his brother. Five years of being mortal enemies, two of being secret friends and he knew that Harry would say so himself. They were brothers. Harry had been married for five years, shortly after the Final Battle, and no one had known of his secret relationship with Severus which had apparently been started during their Occlumency lessons. When his friendship with the Golden Boy had been revealed, after he killed Voldemort's pet Nagini, his so-called friends had drifted away from him feeling betrayed that he hadn't trusted them with his secret. Draco already knew that most of the howlers Harry received after the articles were from the Weasleys, more specifically Ginevra and Molly.

"How is he?" he would've jumped at the quiet question had he not been expecting it.

"Terrible without you. He's going through so much right now and he needs you at his side."

"Thank you for being here for him Draco."

"He's my brother Severus." he finally turned to his godfather who looked as downtrodden as his husband. "I will do anything for him."

"The articles..."

"Have affected him in ways that only could affect him." Draco told him. "He needs you."

"Thank you." he sidestepped to let the dark haired man enter the bedroom. He only watched long enough to know that his brother would be safe now that his husband was there. He closed the door silently as he left, his smile unnoticed by the occupants in the room.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Sev'rus," the sleepy mumble caught his attention, more so than the way Harry clutched tighter at the pillow in his embrace. "Miss you." dark eyes softened as he removed his overcoat and begun to unbutton his robes. _"Sev'rus." _nimble fingers froze at the soft moan. "Mmmmm." Harry let go of the pillow and rolled onto his stomach, the long shirt he wore riding up his legs, revealing toned thighs and bare buttocks. Severus groaned at the sight presented before him, potion stained appendages continuing their task of removing his clothes. Finally, he was almost bare, only left in his boxers, his eyes having never left his husband's alluring form. "Need you Sev."

"Harry," he purred in a voice that he knew awakened his husband in more ways than one. Crystal jade flashed open in surprise, their owner immediately seeking the voice that had spoken.

"Sev," the brunet breathed in a voice that had shivers running up the pale man's spine. "You're home," the dazzling smile sent his way made his knees buckle, the lusty shine in the bright green eyes doing nothing but further his painful arousal. "I've missed you," he turned to his side, arms open beckoning his husband. Only then did Severus notice that the shirt Harry was wearing was his own. He raised a single eyebrow as he stepped forward to join his young lover in bed.

"Tell me Harry," he crawled towards the younger man predatorily. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" he leaned over the hard body presented before him, pushing gently on the other's shoulders to get him to lie on his back before climbing atop him and covering the tanned body with his own.

"Missed you." bright green met teasing onyx as Harry wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

"I missed you too brat." he finally captured the rosy lips in his own. They moved in synchrony as if no time had passed at all. Hands wandered, dancing along skin, barely there touches that had goosebumps rising to the surface.

"Please Sev," Harry moaned as they pulled away. "I need you." he wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist the same time he vanished the last barrier between them. They both hissed as their hardened flesh rubbed together, fingers twining as they moved as one.

"Harry, I need to be inside you." Severus whispered against his ear, his breath ghosting across heated flesh, Harry moaning at the sound of his voice.

"Please Sev. Now."

"But, I have to..." he pulled back in surprise when Harry positioned himself so that his cock was nestled between his cheeks.

"No need," Harry told him and he understood as soon as the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscles. Harry was wet and warm, constricting around his hardened shaft as he pushed in.

"So tight..." Severus moaned, gasping for breath as he tried to stop himself from simply snapping his hips against the darker man's.

"So full," Harry responded in kind staring up at his husband's darkened eyes. "Move Sev." the older man felt as if he was burning. The heat from Harry's tightness and the fire in the emerald orbs had him shuddering as he began to thrust slowly, his prick brushing against his husband's prostate with every push. He bent his head down to nip and suckle at the tanned man's chest, inching his way to the peaked buds to tweak them gently with his teeth and tongue. "S-s-sev... wait..." Harry gasped in a voice that reflected some pain.

"I'm sorry, where does it hurt?" he stopped all movement to once again stare down at his younger lover.

"M-m-my nipples," Harry flushed as he replied. "They're tender."

"Sorry love," Severus kissed him softly in response as he restarted his slow pace, trailing kisses down Harry's jaw to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it up to you." he thrust in hard, battering his lover's sweet spot making Harry scream in shocked pleasure as Severus returned to his languid thrusts. "I'll make love to you tonight Harry."

"Welcome home Sev." he smiled brilliantly at the man moving atop him before pulling his head down for a searing kiss. They continued well into the night loving each other in the most intimate way possible.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Good morning love," a soft smile graced the usually sullen man's features as he watched his husband awake from their night of passion. Harry stretched in front of him, moaning as he felt his muscles loosen and all the sore spots due to their lovemaking.

"G'morning Sev~" he stared in shock as Harry bolted up and raced for the bathroom, frozen in surprise as he listened to the retching sounds and the sickeningly wet splash that signified his husband losing his dinner.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Sorry, I didn't~" he bowed against the toilet once more and heaved.

"Come on love, drink this." he placed a vial against his husband's lips but Harry refused.

"No, no potions. Draco said no potions unless he prescribed them."

"You know what's wrong with you then?" Severus asked as he assisted his husband out of the bathroom.

"Draco said you'll find out, he knows."

"You have no idea?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me." Harry shrugged as he laid his head on the porcelain, loving the way the cold surface soothed his flushed skin.

"Let's go back to bed." Severus said even as he pulled his husband into his arms. "We can figure it out later." he smiled as Harry snuggled closer to him and carried him back to the bed, in the back of his mind he already knew what was wrong, or rather, what was right in Harry. He smirked as the former Gryffindor dozed off in his arms, Severus quickly following as soon as his head hit the pillow. They went back to sleep the potions master's arms around his little lion in a protective embrace.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I'm craving something," Harry moved around the kitchen, opening cabinets as he did. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Well what do you feel like eating?" Severus sat at the table watching his husband as he tried to figure out what he wanted to eat.

"I don't know Sev," he finally gave up moving to sit on his husband's lap. "Make me something."

"How do I make you something you don't know?" a single raised eyebrow followed the question.

"Come on Sev, surely you must know what I want." he turned in his husband's hold so that he was straddling the elder male.

"I may have an inkling as to what you would like," the potions master sidled his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him closer effectively grinding their crotches together. Jade eyes fluttered close as a soft moan escaped plump pink lips. "You're insatiable." he said with a smirk as he captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

"Sev, please, can I?" their foreheads touched as they stared into the other's eyes.

"What do you want love?"

"You." Harry smirked as he slid down to kneel in front of husband, both hands on either one of his knees to push them apart. Onyx orbs widened in surprise, shock crossing his features at the Gryffindor's forwardness. Silently he wondered what had set Harry off, he was usually the one to initiate any sort of intimacy and yet here was his husband looking delectable with his cock in his mouth.

"Harry," a surprised moan escaped before he could restrain himself as he looked down at the green eyed man currently sucking him off. _"Oh Merlin, Harry, that feels so good." _the brunet let go of his cock to smile brilliantly at him before licking a wet stripe from the base to the head of his hardened shaft. Dark eyes rolled to the back of his head as Harry gently rolled his bollocks in his hand, his tongue digging into his slit as he sucked. He gasped and panted against the onslaught of sensations, oh how he missed this. Only a month away from his little minx and he couldn't control his responses anymore. Teeth grazed the underside of his cock and he came with a startled shout, his husband's name escaping his lips without preamble as he shot his load down the younger man's throat. Harry swallowed everything he had to give without choking and the smirk flashed up at him as he looked tiredly down at the green-eyed man was nothing short of beautiful.

Harry laid his head on his still-clothed thigh as he waited for his husband to calm down. Whatever it was that was affecting him, it was wreaking havoc on his hormones. He really had no idea why he did that just now and he didn't care, all he could see was the thoroughly debauched look on his husband's face and he couldn't help but feel proud. He knew he'd be repaid as soon as Severus caught his breath.

"My little minx," Severus growled as soon as he was composed enough to speak without panting. Harry in turn gasped as his clothes were banished and he was pulled to sit on his husband's lap, his bare arse right on top of the swiftly hardening cock. Lips sought lips, tongue and teeth clashing in a fight for dominance, one quickly won by the usually dour man. Skilled hands massaged his cheeks, the green-eyed man moaning in response as teasing fingers trailed up and down his cleft.

"Sev'rus," he moaned when a long and slender appendage finally slid into him, thrusting in and out and sliding past his prostate every time.

"Tell me what you want Harry," his lips were right against his ear, breath whispering over heated flesh as he nibbled and sucked on the delectable skin presented before him. Severus hissed when they were suddenly chest to chest, skin rubbing against skin in a sensual dance.

"Please Sev," he groaned at the drawn out moan, two fingers within him pumping him close to completion. "I want you in me." Harry said against his husband's lips, pushing wantonly back against the fingers working inside of him. His eyes rolled back when a third finger joined the other two to stretch him for something he knew was so much bigger. "I can't wait anymore." bright green eyes widened as he was suddenly filled with something larger than the three fingers that was inside him.

"You feel so good Harry," the potions master grunted as the muscles around him clenched and unclenched without a particular rhythm.

"Sev~" Harry moaned as the hands on his hips pulled him up before pushing him back down to impale him on his husband's cock. Their pace was set, slow and languid, nothing hurrying their movements as they made love. The coil in his stomach grew tighter until he could hold on no longer. Harry came with a loud keen, his husband's voice pushing him to completion as Severus whispered his name.

"Harry!" the soft exclamation was punctuated by the flood of his husband's seed, wet warmth coating his insides as they sat wrapped around the other on the kitchen table, gasping for breath after their activities.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Draco," he acknowledged the blond with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Severus," Draco smiled knowingly at his godfather as he took a seat. "What brings you here?" he asked cordially, his eyes never leaving the dark onyx orbs of the man across him.

"I have my suspicions about Harry's condition and he tells me that you've already confirmed it."

"Yes," Draco nodded in full professional mode. "I did a diagnosis on him after a particularly bad fainting spell and it turned out positive. I didn't tell him though because I knew you would figure it out as soon as you got home."

"What happened? Why did he faint?"

"He's sharing his magic with another," Draco told him. "In normal cases, the bearer is usually not too depleted of their magic because the sire is always around them during the first trimester but seeing as you were not there for his second month, it hit him harder than most and it is a rare type as well."

"What should I do?"

"Close contact is all you can do, skin to skin is more preferrable as your magic would be supplied quicker to both of them that way. He cannot be away from you anymore during this, not for as long as you were the last time otherwise it could be detrimental to both of them."

"I understand." Severus nodded as he digested the information given to him. "Thank you for taking care of him Draco."

"You're welcome." the blond smiled at the potion master. "I only wish that you won't have to leave him for too long anymore."

"I won't. That was the main reason why I had to stay at Hogwarts for the whole month. I was setting all my affairs in order."

"I know, Father told me. At least now you have time for Harry." he nodded. "Now I want to see him every two weeks starting next Monday." Draco ordered. "I am not letting anyone else handle this and I assume you wouldn't want anyone to either."

"You're right, of course." Severus rose from his seat as Draco did the same. "I shall inform Harry and we will confirm the time of the appointment before Monday." the two men shook hands and Severus stepped out of the clinic. As he walked away he turned back to look at the sign – Weasley Obstetric-Pediatric Clinic for Magical Children. He smiled at the success of his godson, proud that he had accomplished so much in so little time. Now it's time to deal with his pregnant husband.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think?**

**I want to say sorry for those who are waiting for the update on Creature Destiny but this little bunny has been disturbing me and I couldn't concentrate on that one so I wrote this instead. **

**This can be a one-shot but it can also be multiple chapters. Depends on the response I get from you guys. **

**Read and Review please?**

**aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter my lovelies...**

* * *

"Get up 'Ry!"

"Dr'co, leaf'me alone."

"No," the curtains were yanked from their position, letting the warm and bright sunlight flood into the room directly into his face. "You have an appointment today."

"That appointment is with you," he muttered in reply, his face buried in his pillow.

"Yes but there are other things we must do."

"Draco, we have time. Do we have to do this today?"

"You have time, I don't," the blond replied as his blanket was tugged away from him followed by his pillow. "Come on 'Ry, get up. Then you'll have time to spend with Sev."

"He's busy."

"He's never too busy for you," Draco rolled his eyes at the pout his brother sported. Green met silver and both young men laughed at their attitude. "He'll meet us at the clinic. He said he had something to do before then."

"He's always busy." Draco could hear the hurt in Harry's voice as he spoke of his husband and he could understand. Severus had come home after more than a month of work and only two weeks later he was being kept away again with something that Harry could only assume was his job. Unfortunately the brunet didn't know that Severus had quit his job. This time the potions master was dealing with personal errands.

"Don't worry about 'Ry. He'll be there."

"Do you know what he's up to Drake?"

"Yes, of course I do." he sent his friend a playfully affronted look.

"You're so lucky."

"You never know 'Ry," he smiled knowingly. "He might be doing something for you." he left the room with that little clue, leaving his best friend and brother pondering over his words.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with me Drake?" they sat in his plush office. Draco in a comfortable high-backed seat behind his desk, Harry across from him in a supportive arm chair.

"There's nothing wrong with you per se," the blond said airily. "I think it's something right actually."

"Why are you being so cryptic about this?"

"I didn't want to tell you without your husband present."

"I can just tell Severus later on."

"He already knows."

"What?" Harry straightened up in shock. "B-b-b-but... how could he know? He wasn't even here!"

"Your symptoms were easy to deduce 'Ry." Draco shrugged. "Do you know where you are?"

"Of course I do," green eyes glared back at the molten silver questioning him. "I'm at your clinic."

"And what do I specialize in?"

"Pregnancy and children," Harry grinned in triumph at having successfully answered the question.

"What are your symptoms 'Ry."

"Do we really have to go through this now?"

"Just tell me your symptoms 'Ry," he narrowed his eyes at the soothing tone the blond used on him but sat back to think of what he had been going through the past few weeks. In his concentration he didn't notice his husband taking the seat across from him and waiting in silence

"Nausea, fatigue, dizziness, emotional imbalance," he listed off. "I've been picky with my food, preferring spicy things when I know that I have no amount of love whatsoever for them, then there's the vomiting every morning when I get up..." he trailed off as the puzzle pieces suddenly fit together. "Is it possible?" he trained widened jade orbs at his husband, pleading for the truth.

"It's very much possible Harry," Severus nodded sagely. "Wizards unlike muggle men are capable of getting pregnant."

"So I'm..." he was overwhelmed, too many emotions reflected through his eyes. A slow building storm overshadowed by the happiness he felt. He was pregnant. He was going to be a mother, yes, a mum, he'd allow his child to call him mum. He was going to have a family with the man he loves. He didn't know what else had been said, too deep in his own thoughts as he was. He simply sat there staring off, eyes unfocused as he let the voices of his husband and best friend wash over him while they spoke. It didn't matter anyway, he knew Severus would take care of him.

"~you're nothing but an old senile fool!" his thoughts ground into a halt at the declaration. Wait, when did they leave the clinic? He suddenly found himself outside in Diagon Alley, right in front of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Death Eater!" anger like nothing he'd ever felt before rose within his chest, boiling as they passed through his veins.

"My husband was never a Death Eater Ginevra!" he snapped at the ginger haired young woman currently debasing his husband.

"H-h-husband?" the woman looked shocked, Molly standing agape beside her. "B-b-but you and Malfoy!"

"Do you see him anywhere near here?" he asked, his voice cold and calculating, frozen jade orbs meeting terrified cornflower blue eyes.

"No!" Ginny screamed. "It's not true! You're with Malfoy!"

"And another Death Eater is better than the one I already have?"

"So you admit he was a Death Eater!" Molly grinned triumphantly at the momentary slip but Harry was quick to cut in.

"And you agree that it all happened in the past." he raised a single eyebrow in their direction. "Severus was a spy," he said. "It has already been proven in front of the whole Wizarding world. Draco was my spy, he's now my brother and best friend so I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave us alone." his tone changed, one from icy with his anger and then to one that sounded as if he was discussing the weather.

"Who would believe them? They're nothing but filthy murderers!"

"I believe them."

"No one will believe you."

"Have you forgotten who I am Ginevra?" he asked, still with an eyebrow raised. "I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard of our time. Who are you as compared to me?"

"You would never have survived without us!" Molly shrieked at him. "We took you in when nobody else would, I fed you and loved you as I did all my other children and this is what you repay us with?"

"Did I ask you to do all those things for me? You offered and I being the attention-starved boy I was back then accepted everything you were willing to give me."

"You ungrateful son of a bitch."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my mother a bitch since she is a witch and not a crup." he almost smiled when the man beside him coughed to suppress a snigger at his words. "If you will excuse me, I have to go now. We have appointments we should be getting to." he moved to walk around the two infuriated women his hand still clasped with his husband's.

"You are not leaving here without talking to us properly," there was a flick of a wand before an incantation, "Stupefy!" Harry raised a single hand and without turning back deflected the spell back to its caster.

"Next time you try that Gin, think about who you're dealing with." Harry finally turned back to the downed woman. "I am not taking any of your shit anymore. I am sick and tired of the Wizarding World directing my life. I get to choose because I am a human being just like everybody else. From this day on I will not tolerate other people trying to control me, not you, your mother or any other witch and wizard who thinks I am nothing but a tool. I finished my duty. I vanquished Voldemort, so my job is done. All I want is to live my life now and I will get that or I will disappear and no one will ever be able to find me." with those final words he disappeared with his husband with neither a sound nor a flair of magic, they simply phased out of existence.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"You have quite the penchant for the dramatics, you know that love?" Severus chuckled deeply as he sat on their couch. Harry brought them home after the confrontation and he settled them both on his sofa with his lover on his lap.

"Draco must be rubbing off on me." Harry laughed along with him.

"He doesn't do that," Severus argued. "He's a Slytherin." he said as if it explained everything, and for the sake of their argument maybe it did.

"He's also a Malfoy."

"He used to be."

"That's not much better than the twin's brand of Weasley."

"I concede." Snape replied after a long moment of pause. He did have a point.

"Sev..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Draco told me something."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He said you might be preparing something for me?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Sev, what is it?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"But I'm tired of all the secrets."

"It's nothing bad Harry, you shouldn't worry about it."

"I miss you Sev." and he did. Even though the potions master had come home, he was barely _home. _He was always out, for one errand or another and Harry was getting fed up. "You're barely ever home anymore." and Severus finally understood. It took some time before it could finally sink in but when it did he realized that he had been quite absent from his husband's life.

"I'm sorry Harry but I promise that this is a surprise that you will love."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he sealed his promise with a gentle kiss that pulled soft whimpers from his lover.

"Severus, please..."

"Harry?"

"I... can't..."

"It's alright love," he picked Harry up and carried him through the living room towards their bedroom.

"Sev?" he called out as he was settled on the bed while his husband pulled away. Slowly the obsidian eyed man raised potions stained fingers up to his robes, fingering the buttons and delighting in the way his husband's breath hitched. "Oh Merlin Sev." he let his head fall back to the bed, dark messy curls spreading like a halo as he fought to catch his breath. Such a simple thing and yet he was already half-hard with lust.

"Look at me Harry," the voice was a dangerous purr sending shivers down his spine, raising goosebumps on his flushed skin. He turned to look at the man he'd fallen in love with and gasped at what was presented before him. By the foot of the bed his husband stood, cock hard and erect and dripping with precome. His pants were gone, left only in the top half of his robe which hung haphazardly on his shoulders open to reveal a flat stomach littered with scars. He was beautiful in Harry's eyes.

"So beautiful Sev," he murmured slightly in awe as if seeing his husband for the first time. Another whisper and he hissed in surprise when cold air met heated skin, he looked up just in time to see Severus shrugging out of his robe, cock bobbing proudly between his legs as he strode gracefully over to his husband.

"I can't wait to see you swollen with our child," Severus husked as he crawled predatorily towards his pregnant husband. "You'll look even more radiant, more sensual than you do now." he blushed brightly at his husband's scrutiny, the words lost behind the pounding in his ears. "I want to see your tummy rounded with our baby, make love to you as I caress your stomach." Harry moaned as his husband continued to speak to him in that deliciously sinful voice of his.

"You can do that now," he offered as he pulled the man up so that he lay beside him. They faced each other on their bed, flush from chest to knees, groins rubbing sensually together leaving them gasping for breath. "But my tummy's not that rounded yet," he whispered against the thin lips as he met the onyx gaze filled with a deep longing and desire.

"It doesn't matter," Severus replied as he leant their foreheads together. "I'll still make love to you." he gently rolled his lover so that Harry's back was flush against his chest. He raised one of his legs and had it lay on top of his own for better access.

"I want you in me Sev..." Harry turned his head so he could kiss his husband.

"You're an insatiable little minx." Severus growled as he whispered a lubrication charm.

"You love me anyway," Harry smiled cheekily at him, his lips falling open as his eyes rolled back when Severus filled him in one thrust. "Seeeeeeeev..." the dark eyed man chuckled deeply as he forced himself to stop moving afraid of hurting both his husband and their unborn child. After a long moment that felt like years to his husband, he pulled out so very slowly before pushing in at the same excruciatingly languid pace. He held tightly onto his lover's hips when the brunet tried to push back into him in an attempt to get him to hurry.

"No Harry," he breathed against his husband's ear. He settled a large hand on the slightly rounded stomach of his beloved and gently rubbed as he continued his frustratingly slow thrusts. He let their climax build, let their desire rise to their peak and then stopped just as they were about to fall over the edge.

"Sev'rus, Sev, Sev, Sev," Harry was a moaning, incoherent lump of flesh by the third time they'd reached the apex of their lovemaking without actual completion. "Please, please, please," and he finally granted his lover's wish, thrusting in hard and battering Harry's prostate. The walls around him clenched tighter than he thought possible and he tumbled over the edge not a moment after his husband did. He rocked into the willing body before him as they rode out their climax, peppering soft kisses on the sweat-slicked neck of his lover.

"I love you my minx." he whispered raggedly against Harry's ear.

"I love you too Sev." Harry murmured his reply even as his breaths slowed and his eyelids drooped. Severus murmured a cleaning charm but didn't bother to pull out. He simply pulled his lover closer towards him as he too descended into Morpheus' arms.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Draco, I appreciate all the help but I think I can handle everything from here on out."

"Are you sure Sev?" the blond looked at his godfather. "Isn't there anything more I can do for either of you?"

"No," the dark haired man breathed an exasperated sigh before replying. "Everything is in order. All that is left now is to get Harry."

"But, what about~"

"Draconius Lucius Weasley!" he said in a quiet and deadly tone that had the silver eyed man staring at him.

"I'm sorry Sev," he smiled softly at his disgruntled godfather. "I just worry."

"And I appreciate the thought but I know how to take care of my husband."

"I know that. I wasn't trying to undermine what you've done and are doing for him. I just worry." their eyes met and there was a moment of understanding that passed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, how about we get my husband away from your spouses?" Severus suggested as he rose from his seat. "I'd rather have him whole and healthy before we leave."

"I'm sure they haven't done anything to him." Draco smiled in amusement at the statement.

"I'd rather see it with my own eyes." the potions master smirked as they walked into the parlor where the twin Weasleys were keeping Harry company.

"Is it time to go Sev?"

"Yes, we must leave soon." Severus said as he approached his husband who was sitting on the couch in between the two redheads.

"You still won't tell me where we're going?"

"We'll be there soon so I see no point in divulging that information."

"Oh fine," he was not pouting, no, definitely not, as he stared up at his husband.

"I promise you'll enjoy our vacation."

"And I promise you'll miss your portkey if you don't go soon." Draco said from behind the potions master.

"Thank you for everything Draco." Harry smiled as Fred and George stood up so Severus could sit beside him. His dark eyed husband took out a phoenix shaped paperweight as he took his hands.

"You're welcome 'Ry." the blond smiled at his brother. "Now, I need you to promise me that you'll enjoy your vacation and then we'll wreak havoc when you get back."

"Of course Drake," Harry smirked.

"Have fun Hades." Draco said just as the pair disappeared in a swirl of magic. "Harry James Potter will be gone when they come back."

"And Hadrian James Prince will come in his place." his husbands said as one.

"Right, let's get to planning. I want to get ahead of the two Weasley bitches as soon as possible."

"We'll get 'Mione and Ronniekins to help."

"Are you sure they'll help?"

"Of course they would, they've been having secret correspondence with Harry all these years."

"I still don't know how he hid that from me."

"We wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for Ron's owl getting lost." George told his husband.

"We can start talking to them tomorrow." Fred suggested. "Tonight, we have the house to ourselves." he turned to look at his spouses but they had already gotten the idea and were in the middle of a very passionate kiss. "You two will be the death of me." he groaned as he was pulled to join in.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"It's beautiful here Sev," Harry breathed as soon as they landed. They were already in a porch of a small cottage overlooking the beach. The white sand was illuminated by the pale moonlight, a reflection shimmering atop the glistening waters. He stood in his husband's embrace silently wondering when he'd become such a romantic, the snark dungeon bat he remembered would never have done this for anyone.

"I'm glad you like it." Severus' voice rumbled through his chest as he whispered against his husband's ear. "This is where we'll be staying while Draco, Fred and George work on our plans.

"I still think we should've stayed."

"Under other circumstances we would but you know in your condition you shouldn't be stressed."

"I know Sev." he sighed as he leaned back into the embrace.

"Let's get you inside." Severus suggested as he took his tired husband into his arms.

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**aLy0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the final chapter guys. So sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and had too many things going on. **

* * *

_**The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice Missing!**_

_**This reporter has just received word that our Saviour has been missing for the past two months. Investigations have been made but Headmaster Dumbledore has been trying to hide this news. Since he came back from his faked death a few months after the defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named, he had taken up the mantle of being the Headmaster at Hogwarts once again. He had also taken it upon himself to inform the masses of the goings on in our very own Harry Potter's life but how much of what he said was actually true? Why were we never told that our Saviour had been married to one Severus Snape, former Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and double spy against the Dark Lord? After a particularly nasty confrontation right in the middle of Diagon Alley between our Saviour and his bonded and the young woman we've all thought would become the next Mrs. Potter and her mother it was revealed that Harry Potter had already been married to Severus Snape. Miss Weasley had accused Mr. Snape of being a death eater when Mr. Potter revealed their bonding. The Weasley women attacked Mr. Potter using magic and verbally as well. Are they to blame for the sudden disappearance of the bonded pair? What has the headmaster been trying to do to find them? **_

_**For more on Dumbledore turn to page 6. **_

_**For more on Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley's confrontation with Harry Potter turn to page 8. **_

"Well that was fast," he raised an eyebrow as he set the paper on the table. He looked at his husband who sat across from him.

"I hope Drake moves faster because I'd like to get home."

"He's sent us both here to relax while he works on our plans." he rose with a deep chuckle and walked over to where his husband sat.

"Yes but it's been two months since we came and I'm about to give birth very soon."

"Wouldn't it be better if you gave birth here?"

"I wanted everyone to be there when it happens," his lower lips jutted out in a pout that had his husband barking out another deep chuckle.

"We can get them here quickly," he turned his husband's chair to face him before leaning down, face close to the green-eyed man's, arms on either side effectively trapping his pregnant spouse. "We are wizards after all." Severus whispered against his husband's lips. "We do have magic, you know." he teased his Gryffindor still refusing to connect their lips.

"I hope so," Harry said, eyes glazed over as he looked into his spouse's dark eyes, jade ones glinting with mischief. "Otherwise I'd just die of boredom." he smirked at the dark look that crossed his partner's face.

"Boring am I?"

"I didn't say that," Harry grinned impishly at his darker counterpart.

"Whatever shall I do to relieve you of your boredom?" the Potions Master drawled, eyes growing darker with lust.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Harry whispered against their almost joined lips.

"Hmmm." Severus mumbled noncommitally as he finally pushed his lips harder against Harry's. The green-eyed man moaned appreciatively, fire burning against their touching flesh, running through his veins only to rush south. Their lips moved in synchrony, perfect and unyielding as they drowned in the taste of the other. Severus swiped his tongue across the seam of Harry's lips, his entrance granted with a deep guttural moan. He pulled his husband into his arms, the younger man's quickly wrapping around his neck as his legs tightened around the Potions Master's waist.

"Sev..." Harry moaned as fiery lips left a burning trail down his neck, teeth nibbling gently against his pulse, a hot tongue swiping against the skin to soothe the reddened flesh.

"Yes Harry?" he began to walk out of their kitchen, in the direction of their bedroom only to stop as another's magical signature assaulted his senses. "We have visitors." he told his pregnant spouse as he pulled away reluctantly.

"No..." Harry pouted once more, Severus nipping at the jutted lip. "But I need you now." he whined.

"Tonight love, we can continue this when they're gone."

"But..."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Severus said even as he turned toward the living room.

"This is your fault you know," Harry told him as he was deposited onto his favorite arm chair. "You made me like this." he teased even as Severus raised his feet onto a stool across from him. "Now I'm horny all the time." he grinned as the dark eyes he loved glinted with lust.

"Tonight." Severus whispered in a tone that brooked no arguments, turning around swiftly in an attempt to calm himself otherwise he would take his husband into their bedroom and make him scream, visitors be damned.

"Is this a bad time?" Fred and George asked simultaneously as they looked at the sour look on their mentor's face.

"At this point of the pregnancy, any time is a bad time." he replied with a rather deep sigh. Draco raised an eyebrow at his godfather at the response.

"Say hello to your~" the blond looked to find his children only to see empty spaces where they had been.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Found them!" twin redheads said in unison at the inquiring look on their lover's face.

"You might as well come in." Severus sighed once more before stepping aside to let them walk through. Silently he wondered how the children had gotten past him without him noticing.

"When's the baby coming?" childish voices asked as one.

"In a few months," the four adults walked into the room to see Harry sitting on the armchair with a child on either side of his outstretched legs. Both blonde children had their hands on his rounded stomach as they spoke animatedly with their uncle.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Leandra asked with such a curiosity it could only have come from a child.

"No, Uncle Sev and I want it to be a surprise."

"Do you think you'll have twins too Uncle Harry?" Scorpius asked in much the same way as his sister.

"I don't think so," he shook his head as he watched his friends settle down on the couch opposite him through his peripherals. "I don't know if it runs in my family but I doubt it."

"Huh?"

"Well you have a twin because your fathers are twins, I don't think anyone in mine or Uncle Sev's families have ever had twins."

"Oh." they said in unison.

"I can't wait to meet the baby!" Leandra exclaimed happily.

"Me either Princess."

"Lea!"

"Scorp!" the siblings looked at each other before a wide grin split their lips. "Rose and Hugo!" they announced before rushing off towards the front door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his friends in confusion.

"Ron and Hermione must be here."

"Since when were you close with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful Potter, you're picking up habits from your husband." he smirked in reply. "And we've been in contact with the two-thirds of the Golden Trio since before you left. We needed the help," the blond shrugged. "And calling Ron by his surname will confuse everyone around since he's not the only Weasley there."

"Hello Harry." Hermione smiled as she stepped into the room hand in hand with a brown haired little girl with cornflower blue eyes.

"'Mione!" he greeted enthusiastically and moved to rise.

"Don't bother," he was waved off. "I know how difficult it is to get up on your own. Rose, meet your godfather, Harry Potter-Snape."

"Hey mate!" Ronald appeared with his son in tow, Leandra and Scorpius following behind them with bright smiles adorning their faces.

"I'll make some tea." Severus said as he rose from his seat beside his godson and left the room muttering about invading Gryffindors.

"So how have you been Harry?" Hermione said as he took a seat across from her best friend, rolling her eyes at Severus' attitude. Some things just wouldn't change.

"Fine," the green eyed man told them. "Though it's been a little dull around here."

"Enjoy it while you can mate, I can promise you things change when you have little ones around." Ronald told him.

"I know," Harry grinned in reply. "And I can't wait."

"Of course you can't," his husband drawled. "But now you have to freshen up." Severus walked into the room carrying a tray of tea with biscuits. Ronald and his brothers had quite the time trying to stifle their snickers at the sight. "Mr. Weasley," he turned his obsidian gaze toward his husband's best friend. "I would appreciate it if you would not laugh at me in my own home."

"I am sorry Severus," Ron said as he reigned in his laughter. "The scene is just so homely, I never thought I would see you like this."

"Be that as it may please refrain from laughing at my domesticity." Severus replied as he settled the tray on the coffee table and turned his attention to Harry. "Come on Harry," he picked up his pregnant bondmate as he spoke.

"I can walk by myself you know."

"I know but I'd rather not have you climbing up the stairs on your own." they ignored the people watching them as they exited the room.

"He really does love Harry." Ron mumbled to his wife as soon as the pair were out of earshot.

"That's what I've been telling you." Hermione rolled her chocolate eyes as she looked at the four children playing in one corner of the living room.

"I've never seen Harry this happy."

"He's never been this happy." Draco said.

"Severus has been good for him."

"I know that now." Ronald admitted albeit a bit reluctantly.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Thank you for taking care of me Sev." Harry said as his husband finished putting on his shoes.

"You don't need to thank me love," Severus knelt in front of his husband and laid his hands on the bed. "You know I like taking care of you."

"Still, thanks. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here by my side."

"You'd still find a way to survive like you always do."

"That's true but I won't be as happy as I am with you." Severus merely smiled up at his husband as he tugged the youger man down for a sweet, chaste kiss.

"We best be getting down to our guests."

"You still owe me Sev." Harry pouted at him.

"And I will pay you back as soon as we're alone."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Harry grinned cheekily at him.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I thought they'd never leave." the younger man huffed as he laid on their bed watching his husband get ready for bed. He opted for a long shirt that belonged to Severus with nothing underneath.

"I thought you wanted to know what Draco was planning."

"That was before you got me all hot and bothered." he grinned saucily at Severus who had begun to walk over to him. "Ron wouldn't stop talking about how docile you looked and it pissed me off."

"Mr. Weasley is just unfamiliar with our home life." Severus slid into bed next to his pregnant spouse, slipping his arms around the younger man and letting Harry lay his head on his chest as they spoke. "He was certainly not used to seeing me taking care of you."

"I know but he didn't have to make fun of you for it." his lower lip jutted out in a pout as he looked up at Severus, bright green eyes shining with emotion as they met deep onyx.

"Do you remember what I told you when Draco told you you were pregnant?" Severus rubbed his stomach through the thin shirt he wore. Long fingered hands slow and sensual in their lazy movements that brought heat to his young lover.

"Which one?" Harry raised one hand to caress his lover's face, potion stained appendages continuing their gentle touches on his rounded stomach.

"I told you I wanted to make love to you as I caress your rounded tummy," he pulled his own shirt off of Harry's person as he spoke his next words. "And today I promised you that I will make up for the interruption." he pulled his husband closer to him, hands trailing over the hipbones, teasingly touching as he stoked the fire in his spouse's loins.

"Sev, stop teasing..." Harry moaned as he pled.

"Don't I have to make good on my promise?" he raised a single eyebrow as he touched and teased the inside of Harry's thighs.

"I don't care..." his breath hitched as long fingers trailed at his puckered entrance. "But I need you noooooooow..." he keened as one slick appendage was pushed into his tight heat.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Severus whispered against his ear, teeth nibbling gently on his lobe, tongue laving the skin with all his attention. "I want to hear you say it." he crooked his finger as he spoke touching his husband's prostate as he did.

"I..." Harry gasped at the onslaught of pleasure, his imbalanced hormones making it difficult for him to hold on to his control. "Seeeeeeeeev..."

"I want to hear you Harry." Severus's voice, deep and smooth like dark chocolate washed over him as two more fingers were added to the one already stretching him.

"I..." Harry gasped and panted. "S-s-sev please..."

"Tell me." he ordered as pulled his fingers out and rolled him over.

"I need you in me Sev," another gasp as he felt the blunt head of his husband's cock at his prepared entrance. "Please, I want you in me." he begged as Severus continued to rub his hands against his rounded stomach, pushing in just enough to put pressure on his hole. "Please Sev..." he turned teary jade eyes to his husband, his voice needy, his face flushed with desire.

"Hush my love," Severus wiped the tears away from his frustrated spouse's eyes. "Just let me take care of you." he said before capturing rosy lips in a gentle kiss at the same time he finally pushed into his husband's familiar tightness. "Oh Harry," he moaned deeply as his hips lay flush against Harry's. His hands never stopped their movements on the spot where their child was growing.

"Sev, move please." Harry pushed back against him, encouraging him to move and Severus obliged. He pulled out until only the head was inside before plunging back in with a long and slow thrust. "Faster please Sev..." Harry continued to push back against his husband, begging with his movements for a faster rhythm.

"Just hang on love," Severus continued his languid pace, slow and hard thrusts that had his pregnant husband frustrated before long.

"Sev, please, please, please..." a continuous chant spilling from rose pink lips, his wish finally granted when Severus pushed back in hard enough it made him see stars. Severus finally picked up the pace, each push getting harder and stronger, faster as he pounded against Harry's prostate. Soft mewls and moans escaping both men as the sound of skin against skin echoed within their bedroom's walls.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..." Severus moaned continuously as he slammed into Harry, pushing back and pulling out harshly, his hands contradicting his hips as they rubbed gently against his rounded stomach.

"Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev..." Harry echoed his sentiments. "Please Sev... close... so close." another hand slipped between his legs, grasping at his straining length, pulling and tugging along with the thrusts. "Seeeeeeeev!" Harry moaned as he climaxed, his walls clenching around his husband's thick girth wrenching his own release as he whispered Harry's name. He rocked into the pliant body of his husband, his hand loosening slightly on Harry's sensitive cock.

"Satisfied love?" Severus asked as he whispered a cleaning charm against his spouse's neck, his hand continuing their soothing movements on Harry's taut stomach.

"Very," Harry purred under his ministrations, jade eyes drooping sleepily as he was comforted by his mate. "I love you Sev," he pushed back against the bare chest behind him, reveling in the touch of skin on skin and sighed.

"I love you too my Harry." Severus whispered against his ear. "Sleep now love."

"Good night Sev."

XoxoxoxoxoX

_**Harry Potter Spotted!**_

_**Nearly two months ago, a report on the Daily Prophet was released about our very own Saviour, Harry Potter. In it were the circumstances that surrounded him during the time before he went missing but apparently that report was not true. At a press conference called upon by Draco Weasley nee Malfoy, he revealed that The-Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord did not go missing. He simply went into sabbatical with his husband former Death Eater and Light spy Severus Snape. Mr. Weasley announced that the couple had recently discovered that they would be receiving a new addition to their family and the former Potions Master of Hogwarts decided to move his spouse into an area where they could be at peace. He also said that Mr. Potter decided not to announce his leaving to prove a point. After his encounter with the two Weasley women he wanted to keep his life private more so than before and the couple decided to leave without informing anyone but his closest friends. Pictures have recently come up depicting the now famous couple with their newborn child. They refused to give interviews to those who had caught them outside but it is clear that they would like to be left alone from now on. Let us honor our heroes' wishes and let them live the life that they deserve after saving our world from the darkest Lord of this time. **_

"Luna did a great job with the article." Harry commented as he rocked his son to sleep.

"She's done a better job that Rita Skeeter," Severus agreed as he stepped out of the bathroom still towelling himself dry. It had been six months since he and Harry had left the Wizarding world and yet they seem to have become more famous than before. Their son, Alexander Devon was born only two months prior and Harry had been recovering well.

"I heard from Draco that she and Neville are still together."

"She would do well as Lady Longbottom," Severus slid into bed next to his husband and dropped a kiss upon his son's brow.

"I think so too," Harry leaned forward to kiss his Potions Master and smiled brilliantly at the man as he pulled away. "What are we doing for Christmas?"

"It's only a month away isn't it?" Severus watched as Harry put their son into his crib at the end of the bed.

"Yes," Harry climbed back into bed and embraced Severus, laying his head on the man's broad shoulder as he did. "It's Alex's first Christmas."

"I suppose we could simply have the family over, have Christmas Dinner together and then we could spend Christmas Day with just the three of us." Severus tightened his hold on his lover as he whispered a quiet Nox.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled into his husband's skin, dropping a kiss upon Severus's cheek as he did.

"Sleep love," Severus whispered in response. "You still need to rest."

"Love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry." as the Potions Master watched his husband in the dark, he contemplated on the events that would come into their future. He did not know as of yet if they would ever return to the Wizarding World but he was happy with their life. He had a son with the man he loved and lived in peace away from the strifes he'd had to live through since he was seventeen. He was happy and he won't let anyone take away his happiness. From now on both he and his husband along with their child would live life on their own terms. No mad men, manipulative headmasters or bigotic societies to live up to. Just them as a family living life as their own.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's a little rushed but I've lost my muse on this one. Hope everyone enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
